Most modern vehicles include a climate control system having a heating option and a cooling option. The cooling option is typically embodied by an air conditioning system in which heat is exchanged with a refrigerant passing through an evaporator located in a cabin area. A flow of air is directed over the evaporator into the occupant area. Air conditioning systems include a number of components that work together to provide a desired cooling effect to occupants. Many of the components are co-located with a prime mover or motor for the vehicle in an engine or motor compartment. In addition to the prime mover, other under hood systems such as drive train components, exhaust treatment components, and the like share engine compartment real estate with the climate control systems. Access to repair and/or replace vehicle components has become increasingly difficult as under hood systems increase in number. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a climate control system with fewer under hood components.